Eso es lo que me gusta de ti
by Fresita con nata
Summary: No hables con desconocidos. No aceptes sus regalos. No estés con ellos a solas. Toris decidió que era hora de romper las reglas. Serie de drabbles, Universo Alternativo, nombres humanos.
1. Hogar

Iré subiendo aquí una serie de drabbles con continuidad que estoy escribiendo mientras me peleo con "Tres veces". Esto lo hago como pura diversión y por culpa de cierta foto que vi en tumblr.

Como siempre, Hetalia no es mío. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Uno - <strong>**Hogar**

Acababa de terminar el instituto cuando sus padres se separaron. Por lo menos le dejaron decidir, algo que pocas veces sucedía en esos casos; Podía quedarse con uno de ellos o vivir solo, pues ya era mayor de edad y a los ojos de la ley podía hacer su vida como quisiera.

Su familia nunca fue como en las películas o en las series por mucho que pretendieran serlo. Su madre se quedó embarazada muy joven y su padre se hizo responsable del niño todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Tuvieron que esperar y aguantarse mutuamente, viviendo sin quererse por el bienestar de su hijo, pretendiendo que todo era maravilloso y su vida como la de cualquier familia o mejor aún, con regalos caros en navidad o grandes vacaciones. Pero él no quería eso para ellos, hubiera preferido que fueran completamente felices antes de verles con aquella máscara de sonrisa forzada que cubría la cruda realidad.

Aunque todo eso lo hicieran porque de verdad lo querían con todo su corazón.

Decidió hacer algo bien, dejarles libres para que por fin pudieran vivir tal y como siempre habían deseado. Ellos se lo agradecieron, y le dejaron una pequeña parcela con una casa que habían comprado por muy poco dinero unos años antes en las afueras de Kaunas, en la época en la que el comunismo cayó y las tierras empezaron a venderse a particulares. Nada más llegar pudo ver que su nuevo hogar estaba en apariencia hecho una ruina y tenía que hacer muchas reformas, aunque eso no le iba a desanimar, siempre había sido un muchacho trabajador. Pero lo primero que hizo fue colocar en el buzón un cartel con su nombre, perfectamente centrado y escrito con su mejor letra.

"Toris Lorinaitis"

Se separó un poco, igual que un artista admirando su obra. Ahora podía llamar a ese lugar _su hogar_ y sentirlo como algo suyo de verdad. Al fin su vida sería como siempre había querido que fuera, aunque las siguientes semanas las pasó quitando malas hierbas del jardín y pintando la casa.

La parcela no era gran cosa, pero si lo suficientemente grande como para tener un huerto propio y un par de manzanos. El anterior dueño había puesto un bonito banco de madera en el porche, un poco sucio y despintado por culpa de las inclemencias del tiempo y Toris decidió conservarlo junto con una mesa decorada con la misma pintura blanca. Por dentro aún quedaban algunos muebles, todos viejos pero con cierto encanto que daban a la casa un efecto sosegado y hogareño.

Lo mejor estaba en el segundo piso.

Desde fuera se veía perfectamente, el constructor decidió poner una pequeña torre con un tejado picudo, como si fuera de un castillo de cuento a la cual se llegaba por unas escaleras de caracol. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual su madre había decidido comprar la casa, decía que era como su sueño de niña hecho realidad.

Al subir, sólo había una habitación redonda cuyo techo era el cono del tejado. Toris dejó en el suelo un colchón mullido con unas mantas verdes, a un lado unos cojines del mismo color para leer sentado, al otro una cesta de mimbre y un perchero largo para colgar la ropa con perchas de madera. Al final colocó un cuadro de un paisaje en blanco y negro que fue pintado por su padre unos años atrás, entre dos de los pequeños ventanales.

Decidió que ese era su rincón favorito de la casa.

Compró pintura y lijas para arreglar los muebles. Consiguió conexión a Internet enseguida y pudo buscar consejos para poder plantar cosas en su huerto.

Aún no sabía como ganarse la vida. Aunque hubiera una sola persona viviendo ahí, esa casa generaría unos cuantos gastos, simplemente contando con la electricidad y el agua. Tenía que pensar algo, solo habiendo salido del instituto no podía optar a ningún trabajo decente y quería seguir sus estudios por medio de la universidad a distancia.

Su padre era bueno con la pintura y Toris había heredado ese talento especial para las artes. Sabía hacer pequeños pájaros de madera y paja y brujas típicas con arcilla. De momento intentaría ganar un dinero extra vendiendo esas cosas en el centro de Kaunas, mientras pudiera salir adelante con todo lo que plantara en su pequeño huerto. Se había apuntado a la universidad a distancia, así que en algún momento podría tener un buen trabajo.

Sus padres estaban impresionados ante tanta actividad y decidieron entre los dos comprarle un coche de segunda mano y pagarle algunos gastos hasta que se estableciera completamente. Toris no quería seguir dependiendo de ellos, pero al comiendo no iba a tener más remedio que aceptar su ayuda para poco a poco ir reconstruyendo su vida.

Cuidar del huerto por las mañanas.

Hacer pequeños trabajos para sus vecinos.

Estudiar por las tardes.

Hacer figuras a mano por las noches. A veces leer, otras ver películas.

Los fines de semana se dirigía a Kaunas para vender su trabajo en los mercadillos.

Pero su vida no era muy monótona, siempre había algún cambio. A los cuatro meses de independizarse, una tienda online de productos típicos se interesó en sus pájaros de paja y gracias a eso pudo encontrar una fuente de ingresos estable, ya que se vendían muy bien y de vez en cuando le pedían brujas y muñecas de madera. Los muebles le quedaban casi como nuevos, pero con ese aire antiguo que tan de moda estaba, y las vecinas al verlos le encargaban hacer la misma restauración con los suyos. Después de unos cuantos intentos y peleas en su huerto, pudo tener verduras extra y terminó su primer año de filología inglesa estudiando por su cuenta.

Siempre había sido un chico solitario, nunca le había molestado esa situación y en esos momentos menos. Sus padres estaban felices y él se sentía completo después de diecinueve años. No se arrepintió en absoluto de haber tomado aquella decisión.


	2. Feliks

Siguiente drabble. Va a ser un relato algo lento, quiero mostrar como evolucionan estos dos personajes. También creo que las actualizciones van a ser bastante rápidas.

Muchas gracias por el comentario, Gore Hetare, y por los favoritos :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dos - Feliks<strong>

Lituania no es un país muy turístico y de entre todas las ciudades, Kaunas lo es menos aún. Por eso no era normal ver extranjeros por las calles y menos en el mercadillo donde siempre iba Toris a vender sus pájaros y brujitas, vestido con un traje típico bastante viejo que había encontrado en un arcón en el sótano de su casa. Normalmente vendía lo suficiente como para ahorrarse la comida de ese fin de semana, pero en ese momento no podía creer el negocio que estaba haciendo gracias a la cantidad de turistas que había en todo el paseo. Según había escuchado de una mujer que estaba vendiendo pan recién hecho, una guía de viajes conocida había recomendado el lugar y éste se incluía en los paquetes de las agencias como visita obligada, siendo ese el motivo de todo aquel tinglado que se había montado en tan poco tiempo.

Normalmente Toris reservaba diez brujas y veinte pajaritos para vender, y siempre llegaba con más de la mitad a su casa. En ese momento solo le quedaban tres brujas y cuatro pájaros, algo inaudito. Si la cosa seguía de igual manera, tenía que trabajar duro esa semana que entraba para poder enviar más pedidos a la tienda online y para tener algo que vender el fin de semana siguiente.

Vendió otra bruja y dos pajaritos a una pareja con niños, después de advertirles en inglés que eso que se llevaban no era un juguete. Atendió a otros tres clientes más antes de hacer caso a un chico que estaba mirando desde lejos, bastante inseguro pero sin duda interesado en lo que Toris estaba ofreciendo.

Era un muchacho rubio con melena y grandes ojos verdes que llevaba una pequeña maleta de la mano. Un chico que aunque parecía ser de lo más corriente, tenía una expresión en el rostro difícil de adivinar, entre serio y preocupado. Quizás las culpables de aquello eran sus cejas, muy finas y ligeramente arqueadas hacia arriba.

– ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Le preguntó con su inglés roto y un fuerte acento polaco. Le sonrió un poco, lo justo antes de que su cabello le cubriera el rostro. Toris miró el pajarito que había señalado con sus dedos finos.

– Cuarenta litas – Le contestó igualmente en inglés, observando como el otro giraba la cabeza, aunque aquella sonrisa leve desapareció dejando ver un poco de desilusión.

– Es un poco caro.

– Lo he hecho yo con mis propias manos. Aunque si eres tu quien me lo compra, te lo rebajo a treinta y cinco.

El chico polaco observó de nuevo el pajarito, con mirada de niño pequeño. Se le había antojado, adivinó Toris, pues esa manera de mirar el objeto era una clara señal de haberlo vendido en el momento. Posiblemente no hubiera necesitado la rebaja, pero le gustaba ser cortés con la gente y ya había ganado bastante más dinero de lo que era habitual así que no le importaba perder un poco con aquella venta.

– Lo siento, no tengo dinero.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Feli… Feliks – Le contestó un poco aturdido –. ¿Por?

– Siempre que alguien me compra una pieza escribo su nombre y le hago un dibujo en la bolsa – Y era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo, aunque el verdadero motivo era que solo lo hacía a las chicas que le compraban algo. Esta vez estaba haciendo una excepción porque Feliks le había dado pena por no poder comprar la figura –. Tus ojos me recuerdan a los de un gato, y eso es lo que estoy dibujando.

– ¿De verdad?

_Un gato con una sonrisa encantadora_, pensó mientras terminaba su trabajo y se lo entregaba.

– Pásalo bien en Kaunas.

– ¡Gracias!

Alguien apareció de pronto, empujando a los clientes y casi tirando una brujita al suelo. Una chica de pelo castaño con la cara colorada y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, había aparecido de pronto llevando una media sonrisa triunfante, asustando a Feliks que a juzgar por la cara que puso una vez se tranquilizó, parecía que la conocía. .

– ¡He encontrado un collar precioso! ¡Ven! – Dijo en un inglés fluído.

– ¡Eli!

Feliks se alejó entre la multitud, musitando antes un leve "gracias" en lituano. Su amiga, en cambio, le hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

Toris estaba sonriente, el día no podía haber sido mejor para él. Gracias a lo que había vendido, podía comprar comida de sobra hasta mitad de semana y a lo mejor alguna lata de cerveza como premio a tanto esfuerzo.

Enseguida vendió las figuras que le quedaban y recogió su puesto para volver feliz a casa.


	3. Supermercado

El esqueleto de esta parte fue escrito antes del drabble "Lentejas", por eso las similitudes (Quitando a Polonia-cajero). Por lo demás con esto llego a completar el comienzo de la historia y luego comenzarán los pequeños drabbles cotidianos. Ya tengo unos cuantos prompts que me han dado mis amigos por twitter.

Es genial ver que me han comentado lectores de mi otra cuenta :D ¡gracias!

Contestando a** MileyAndre, **Polonia en el canon es tímido, por eso le hago siempre así en mis historias AU cuando no conoce a Lituania de antes. Luego ya se suelta, pero le cuesta al chico.

¡Gracias por los comentarios, como siempre!

* * *

><p><strong>Tres - Supermercado<strong>

Por suerte Toris encontró un Maxima de camino a casa y se detuvo en el aparcamiento a hacer la compra, esquivando de un volantazo a unos chicos que había salido de comprar alcohol para pasar la noche del fin de semana. Nada más entrar en el establecimiento vio una buena rebaja en cerveza, así que decidió aprovecharla.

Pudo comprar bastantes ingredientes de platos que quería hacer en el antiguo horno de piedra que tenía la cocina. Siempre había querido experimentar ahí, pero hasta ese momento no había podido conseguir suficiente dinero para hacerlo y no quería desaprovecharlo haciendo pizzas. También se hizo con salchichas, patatas para hacer puré y cepelinai, porque no podía cultivarlas en su pequeño huerto. Las cervezas eran su pequeño capricho, pero además compró gominolas y chocolatinas, dándole una a la cajera porque se sentía con muy buen humor.

Salió cargado de bolsas y dando tumbos hasta que llegó a su coche. Por fin desde que le regalaron esa antigualla de color verde pudo llenar el maletero con bolsas de la compra y colocó la bolsa de gominolas en el asiento del conductor para ir picando en los semáforos. Se sentía tan bien que puso una cinta de casette de Queen para ir escuchándolo durante el regreso.

Se lo estaba pasando como si fuera un niño pequeño en un parque de atracciones. Giró a la izquierda y paró en un semáforo en el momento en el que estaba prácticamente chillando "Don't stop me now" cuando le vio. ¿Ese que cruzaba justo por delante de su coche no era el chico que quiso comprarle la figura del pájaro por la mañana? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Arrastraba la maleta y parecía perdido. Al parecer no iba acompañado de su amiga, como le había visto unas horas antes.

Ah, se llamaba Feliks.

Estaba demasiado alejado de las zonas turísticas, quizás estaba buscando la casa de alguien que le hospedaba. Decidió ayudarle aunque se desviara un poco de su camino, de todas formas nada de lo que había comprado se iba a estropear por estar unos minutos más fuera de la nevera.

– ¿Feliks? – Toris gritó, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla. El chico no se paró, siguió andando, como si eso no fuera con él – ¡Feliks!

Toris juraría que ese era su nombre. Aceleró un poco hasta ponerse a su lado y cuando lo hizo, tocó el claxon.

El chico se sobresaltó al fin.

– Eres Feliks ¿verdad? ¿Me recuerdas? – Este asintió con la cabeza y parecía bastante confundido – ¿Te has perdido?

– N-no exactamente – Le contestó al fin.

– Sube a mi coche, te llevo – Feliks parecía dudar un poco –. No voy a secuestrarte, tranquilo. Solo dime la dirección y te llevo ahí.

– No se la dirección.

– ¿Tienes alguna referencia?

Feliks miró a los dos lados, sin saber muy bien que decisión tomar, temeroso por algo que evidentemente quería evitar revelar pero que no le iba a quedar mas remedio que hacer.

– No tengo a dónde ir – Reveló soltando un suspiro.

– Pero te he visto con una chica y era tu amiga, ¿no?

– Estuve viajando con ella y su amiga Bel cuando me encontré con ellas en el tren de camino a Kaunas. O sea, solo las conozco de eso y… no puedo pagar un hostal tampoco. Han sido súper amables conmigo y tal pero no quiero que me sigan invitando, por eso me he separado de ellas.

– Sube al coche.

Toris habló sin pensar.

– Tío, no puedo.

– No puedes pasar la noche fuera. Sube a mi coche.

Feliks dio un paso hacia atrás.

– No tengo dinero y o sea, tampoco hago favores sexuales.

Toris no quería imaginarse lo que ese chico había tenido que pasar durante su viaje. Ya comprendía perfectamente su timidez.

– ¿Q-que dices? No quiero nada tuyo, tengo comida y una casa donde puedes pasar la noche. ¡Y no soy gay!

Feliks soltó una pequeña risa y corrió hacia el asiento del pasajero, llevando su maleta casi en volandas.

– Tío, eso es precisamente lo que me acaba de convencer para irme contigo.

– Cuidado, deja la maleta detrás.

Feliks se colocó con entusiasmo en el asiento del pasajero, dándole las gominolas que estaban ahí colocadas a Toris, que se las devolvió en el momento.

– Come las que quieras.

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces. Poco a poco la bolsa fue menguando por el camino hasta que la bolsa quedó completamente vacía. Feliks se acomodó un poco, recostando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla mientras el viento removía un poco su cabello, tranquilo al fin. Buscar un lugar dónde refugiarse debía ser algo muy estresante para él. Posiblemente no llevara mucho tiempo buscándose la vida.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña parcela, la mandíbula de Feliks cayó al suelo nada más ver cómo la torre sobresalía de la casa, como le pasaba a todo el mundo que visitaba a Toris.

– Es súper.

– Es mi lugar favorito de la casa, luego te lo enseño. ¿Puedes ayudarme a coger las bolsas?

Toris fue ayudado con mucho ímpetu y en poco tiempo pudo colocar toda la comida en su sitio. Se dispuso a enseñar las habitaciones a Feliks; dónde estaba el baño, el salón, el comedor, la salida al porche y el huerto. Éste estaba encantado y realmente interesado en la casa. Fue entonces cuando Toris le subió a la torre.

Feliks perdió el habla.

Quizás era por la escasez de muebles y el colchón en el suelo, el colgador de ropa expuesto para que todo el mundo lo viera, o los cojines amontonados en un lado. Daba la sensación de ser un lugar con orden en su propio desorden, un poco como la casa del árbol que todo niño quiere tener.

– Mooola.

No dijo nada más a parte de aquel comentario, pero Toris sabía que también iba a ser su parte favorita de la casa.

– Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí arriba si quieres. Te prepararé sábanas limpias, sube aquí tu maleta.

La sonrisa de Feliks le dio pie a pensar que estaba de acuerdo.

– Gracias. O sea, no molestaré, sólo voy a dormir aquí una noche y me voy.

– Pero antes cenemos algo, ¿Te apetece? Tengo salchichas y puedo hacer puré de patatas.

– ¡Chachi!

Hay muchas cosas que un niño aprende cuando es pequeño y casi todas tienen que ver con el trato a los desconocidos. No confiar en ellos, no llevarlos a casa, no estar con ellos a solas. Toris había roto cada una de esas reglas y no se arrepentía para nada, pues ante todo pensaba que estaba ayudando y no poniéndose en peligro.

– Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo invitados a casa. Mis amigos vienen muy de vez en cuando y yo estoy casi siempre ocupado. Me alegra tenerte aquí.

– Tío, ya te dije que no hago favores sexuales – le volvió a recordar, esta vez sonando más a guasa que otra cosa. Toris entornó la mirada.

– Ya te dije que soy heterosexual.

– Y yo ya te dije que eso es lo que me gusta de ti y tal.

– ¿Y tal?

– No te he dado permiso para que te rías de mi, ¿eh?

Bajaron a la cocina y entre los dos prepararon una buena cena. Después de un rato hablando sobre trivialidades, Feliks estaba tan cansado que se fue a dormir.

Toris se quedó en el sofá, tapado con una manta, lo suficiente como para pasar la noche cómodamente. Cayó dormido enseguida, con la mente en blanco y muy satisfecho por cómo había vivido ese día.

Lo que no podía adivinar era que ese chico no era lo que parecía.

_Para nada._


	4. Secreto

Sigo intentando dar forma a esto. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, aunque sea lenta, incluso más que Invierno en Vilna.

Intentaré dar pistas de lo que se puede avecinar en siguientes capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro <strong>**– Secretos**

Toris esperaba que el olor del desayuno recién hecho despertara al bello durmiente que seguía sin salir del cuarto circular de la torre. Tenía zumo de pomelo, bacon frito, huevo cocido, café y tostadas. Si Feliks tenía que marcharse, tal y como acordaron el día anterior, debía coger fuerzas.

Intentaría prestarle algo de dinero, pero no era algo que le sobrara. Eso era lo único que podía hacer por él. De hecho no quería que se marchara tan pronto, se podía ver claramente que acababa de empezar su viaje, no tenía mucha idea de cómo sobrevivir en la calle y no le quedaba nada. Era un chico en apariencia demasiado frágil, delgado y femenino. Podía vivir muchas experiencias poco agradables, aunque se temía que aquello ya hubiera sucedido de alguna forma.

Como había pretendido, al final Feliks se despertó con el olor de la comida que llegaba a lo alto de la torre a través de la escalera de caracol.

– Buenos días – Dijo nada más entrar en la cocina. Toris, que estaba de espaldas a él, se dio la vuelta para contestarle con una sonrisa.

Feliks tenía cara de sentirse culpable de llevar aún su pijama dos tallas más grande de lo que debería cuando el otro chico ya llevaba preparado unas cuantas horas, pero la expresión de su cara cambió por completo cuando vio su plato con el desayuno listo encima de la mesa.

- Quiero que comas bien. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Súper – Feliks esperó a que Toris terminara con el bacon para sentarse a comer -. Tu cuarto es una pasada y el colchón súper cómodo.

- Me alegra que te guste. ¿Quieres mermelada? La he hecho yo. No me ha salido tan mal para ser la primera, he seguido una receta que vi en Internet.

Realmente estaba deliciosa, pero no era algo que Feliks fuera a decir por culpa de su timidez, o no por lo menos en voz alta. Sus labios curvados hacia arriba y apretados mientras saboreaba la tostada lo decían todo.

- ¿Hacia dónde vas a viajar?

- No lo sé. O sea, a lo mejor voy al norte, a Letonia.

Toris arqueó las cejas hacia arriba, visiblemente preocupado.

- No me digas que estás dando vueltas sin un rumbo fijo y sin dinero.

Eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero Feliks no quería que Toris supiera sus pequeños secretos.

_Aún no. _

- Si, pero no pasa nada ¿sabes? Seguro que encuentro una forma de sobrevivir.

- ¿Y si te quedas aquí una temporada?

Feliks levantó la mirada de golpe al escuchar eso. No podía creer que un desconocido estuviera confiando en él hasta ese punto.

Y que él quisiera confiar en Toris de la misma manera.

- Tío, me acabas de conocer.

- No pareces mal chico y puedo recomendarte para hacer trabajos y que ahorres un poco. No es bueno que andes por ahí solo viajando.

O Toris era una persona muy buena, o un completo idiota.

- Oki. Pero en cuanto pueda valerme, me iré. O sea, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

¿Debía decir más? _¿O mejor quedarse callado?_

- No tengo ningún problema. Espero que por lo menos lo pases bien mientras estés viviendo aquí.

Feliks quería proteger sus pequeños secretos de todo el mundo y Toris no era una excepción.

_Quizás en algún otro momento._


	5. Naranja

Tenmgo un pequeño bloqueo, pero me quiero recuperar lo antes posible. A ver si en estos días lo consigo y actualizo los tres fics (o por lo menos dos de ellos, "Tres Veces" necesita aún mucha revisión.

Siento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero no puedo alargarlos mucho al ser una colección de drabbles. La misión de este fic es ayudarme a salir de bloqueos y a despejarme de los otros que estoy escribiendo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco<strong>** – Naranja**

Feliks llevaba casi una semana con él, sin vistas de marcharse enseguida. Eso no le preocupaba realmente a Toris; el chico era una buena compañía, aunque no le resultaba de mucha ayuda. Era torpe cocinando, se le olvidaba la mitad de las cosas que debía comprar en el Maxima y realmente lento a la hora de hacer las tareas de la casa.

Pero por lo menos, lo intentaba. Algo era algo.

Feliks no parecía aburrirse mucho, pero por las tardes, cuando Toris estudiaba, se marchaba al pueblo más cercano y siempre regresaba con algo. El primer día trajo salchichas para comer al día siguiente, el segundo un colchón de muelles bastante bien conservado. El tercero, volvió a casa de nuevo con más salchichas, esta vez para la cena.

Gracias a esto ya no se preocupaban tanto por los gastos en comida y el colchón se colocó en la torre, junto con el de Toris. Feliks le dijo que no quería verle con la espalda rota de tanto dormir en el sofá y así confirmó definitivamente que se iba a quedar más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

El quinto día, cuando Toris había terminado de estudiar y estaba haciendo sus pajaritos de madera en la mesa larga del salón, Feliks entró con una bolsa de naranjas en la mano.

– ¿Naranjas esta vez? – Le preguntó Toris –. ¿De dónde sacas todas esas cosas?

Llevaba días luchando contra su curiosidad por no preguntarlo. No quería saber si había algo ilegal en lo que hacía Feliks cuando no estaba a su lado pues entre otras cosas, no estaba seguro sobre el motivo de su huída, así que era muy probable que fuera un pequeño delincuente.

– Hago trabajos de vez en cuando y tal, y me pagan con comida.

– ¿Qué clase de trabajos?

Feliks parecía meditarlo un poco, luego bajó la cabeza, algo sonrojado.

– Nada importante. O sea, nada que merezca un pago más grande. Pero algo es algo, podemos desayunar mañana con zumo.

– Y también cenar hoy una naranja. ¿Cuántos kilos llevas ahí?

– Dos – Le contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina –. Me ha dicho que eran de zumo, así que vamos a ver si me ha mentido o no.

Toris se levantó para ir seguirle y coger una de las naranjas que Feliks había separado del resto. Éste ya había pelado la suya con gran facilidad y Toris comprobó que la que tenía en la mano era igual. Madura y dulce, casi sin pipos. Arrancó un gajo para metérselo en la boca y saborearlo.

– Está buenísima.

– ¡Totalmente!

Y Feliks rió, con voz clara y satisfecha por haber contribuido con algo a su pequeña vida en común con aquel chico que le había acogido.


	6. Lechuza

Siguiente prompt. Para saber el "secreto" de Feliks tendreis que esperar bastante, me temo. De momento el eje central de la historia es la evolución de la amistad y posiblemente Toris lo averigue antes que el lector. De todas formas intentaré dar pistas a lo largo de los drabbles.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seis – Lechuza<strong>

Si algo había heredado Toris de su padre era una buena mano para hacer manualidades. De pequeño siempre ayudaba a su progenitor a hacer pequeñas aves de madera y paja, muñecas o accesorios decorativos. Si algo tenía su antigua casa era un poco de olor a añejo, pero no desagradable, sino dulce y hogareño. Quería lo mismo para su pequeña parcela en las afueras y por la cara de tranquilidad que tenía Feliks cuando estaba con él, sabía que lo había conseguido.

Gracias a eso también en aquella casa entraba algo de dinero. Los pajaritos de Toris eran muy bonitos y por eso mismo se vendían bien, pero él sentía que debía crear algo distinto, para variar un poco y no cansarse de hacer siempre lo mismo.

– ¿Qué es esa cosa tan rara?

Si Feliks empezaba preguntando aquello, el progreso no iba tan bien como podía esperarse.

– Es una lechuza.

– Ah. La forma no es así como alargada y el pico se lo has hecho súper largo. ¿De verdad quieres hacer una lechuza y no un colibrí gigante?

– ¿Entonces debería tener el cuerpo más largo? A ver… – Toris cogió lápiz y papel, Feliks dibujó en él una especie de óvalo.

– Y los ojos tienes que hacerlos mega grandes. Y que sea blanquita, como la de Harry Potter. Seguro que así vendes más.

Toris siguió con el boceto, intentando añadir más detalles al dibujo, pensando a la vez los materiales que debía usar. Feliks se había ido un momento al salón, dónde estaba el ordenador y cuando regresó a la media hora encontró a Toris aún inmerso en cábalas y garabateando como si no hubiera un mañana.

– Si no te sale la lechuza puedes, no sé, usar mini colibríes como llaveros. Pero tienes que hacer mazo de esos, que si los pones más baratitos te los comprarán enseguida.

Eran buenas ideas que volaban por el aire como si nada una vez salían de la boca de Feliks, lo más seguro que sin pasar por su cerebro antes. Aquel chiquillo tenía gracia e ingenio.

– ¿Eso crees? Entonces haré una prueba con cinco llaveros para la siguiente semana.

– ¡Súper!

Toris volvió a abocetar en otra hoja de papel, con más ánimo y seguro que los pequeños pajarillos tendrían el éxito que Feliks auguraba.

No tardó en comprobar aquel domingo que tenía toda la razón, cuando regresó a casa sin ninguna sobra de las ventas y un bote extra de salchichas para cenar.


	7. Tocomocho

Tocomocho es la palabra que me dio Madori, y es muy española. Es una especie de timo por el cual, unos ladrones consiguen dinero de alguien haciéndole creer que está pagando por algo que tiene mucho más valor (como un billete de lotería premiado). Nadie puede imaginarse mi cara cuando tuve que describir algo así en este drabble y no lo he conseguido del todo. Sob.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los seguimientos y los favoritos. Me temo que voy a tardar bastante en descubrir el pastel, así que espero que seais pacientes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Siete - <strong>**Tocomocho**

Feliks había casi dos semanas viviendo con Toris y todo lo que le rodeaba era un misterio. No solo su pasado, del cual nunca hacía la más mínima referencia, sino también lo que hacía durante el día, cuando se marchaba después de ayudar con la huerta o las tareas de la casa.

Hasta sus hobbies eran algo difíciles de averiguar. Nunca veía la televisión pero se metía en internet justo cuando Toris no podía estar con él. Usaba el viejo netscape que aún estaba instalado y siempre mantenía el historial limpio, sin dejar rastro de lo que estaba buscando.

Toris se sintió mal el día que fue a mirar el historial del navegador, y sólo pudo pensar en que había dado la razón al otro chico. Había violado su intimidad y se prometió no volver a hacer aquello para poder ganarse la confianza de Feliks, que parecía bastante difícil de conseguir de por si.

Eso le hacía aún más fascinante.

Con su pelambrera rubia y la sonrisa que cada día que pasaba siempre se veía más y más amplia, no parecía que fuera más que un chico normal. Los dos eran muy distintos pero se complementaban bastante bien y Feliks siempre intentaba ayudarle en todo lo que podría.

La vida de Toris no era fácil.

Le gustaba estar siempre ocupado, y esa sensación estupenda al descansar después de una jornada bien aprovechada era el mejor premio que podía disfrutar. Tener a Feliks a su lado era toda una alegría añadida, cuando traía feliz esos pequeños pagos que le daban los vecinos por sus pequeños trabajos, sean cuales fueren éstos.

Era una sensación especial estar con alguien tranquilamente, aprender a vivir con él poco a poco.

Pero no quería acostumbrarse. Algún día Feliks se marcharía para seguir su camino y le dejaría solo, sintiéndose timado, como si le hubieran prometido un décimo de lotería premiado y en lugar de eso se hubieran llevado todo su dinero.

No debía pensar en Feliks como el premio de su vida.

Era todo un misterio, de dónde sacaba la comida, de dónde venía, el motivo de su huída. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mas cercano se sentía a él.

Toris quería creer que había conseguido un amigo, no que simplemente estaba acogiendo a un chico con problemas. ¿Pero Feliks sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Lo consideraba su amigo o simplemente el dueño de la casa dónde dormía?

Aquella noche, a su lado, respiraba suavemente, tapado con el edredón hasta el cuello. Toris retiró un mechón de cabello para poder ver mejor su rostro relajado, y suspiró.

Vivir el presente era mejor que pensar en lo que podía pasar en un futuro. Al final cerró los ojos, decidido a no rumiar sobre el día en que alguien le arrebatara la ilusión de tener el más preciado de los premios.


	8. Chipirón

Un capítulo un poco más largo e importante. Creo que no he hecho buen uso de la palabra "chipirón", tampoco he descrito bien lo sucio que debía estar Lituania.

Pero me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, se agradecen mucho, aunque voy a seguir con mi plan y hacer este fic más lento para ver si soy capaz de hacer una bonita evolución de la relación entre los dos personajes. El famoso secreto será revelado a su debido tiempo, así que tened paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocho<strong>** – ****Chipirón**

Toris fue levantado por unos fuertes meneos en el hombro.

No se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras leía, de hecho no recordaba que había pasado en su vida desde que se sentó hasta el momento en el que abrir los ojos parecía una batalla perdida.

– Urgh, tío. Apestas, necesitas un baño así como que ya.

La voz de asco de Feliks le regresó al mundo de los vivos. Toris había estado todo el día ocupado mientras el otro buscaba telas para hacer una muñeca; la noche anterior le había confesado que sabía coser y que quería ayudar con dinero a parte de hacer su parte de las tareas.

Toris, siendo el maniático de la limpieza que era, no podía aguantar viendo cómo las cosas que Feliks tenía que hacer seguían sin empezar, además no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en su periplo buscando telas baratas.

Su boca estaba pastosa, no pudo decir nada más que soltar un gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Feliks volvió a zarandearle antes de alejarse de él como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo.

– Hueles a chipirón.

– ¿A que?

Su voz parecía salir de una cueva, no de su boca. Carraspeó un poco antes de sentarse con dificultad.

– A chipirón, o sea, como un calamar mega peque.

– Si es algo salido del mar, no creo que huela muy bien – Toris acercó la nariz a su axila y separó la cara en el momento –. Me temo que tienes razón.

– Ni te acerques – Feliks dio un paso atrás, usando las manos como escudo –. ¿Qué demonios has hecho hoy para apestar de esa manera?

– No sé, lo normal. Arreglé la cocina, el salón y regué el huerto, también hice el cuarto y estuve lijando un par de muebles de la vecina. Y terminé un trabajo sobre la influencia de Shakespeare en la narrativa actual.

El otro le miró incrédulo.

– Creo que quedamos en que yo haría los cuartos, el salón y la cocina.

– Si, pero estabas fuera y no sabía si te iba a dar tiempo.

– O sea, te has dado la paliza de tu vida.

– Básicamente si – Y Toris volvió a olerse un poco –.Y ahora huelo a pichirón.

– Chipirón, bobo. Un amigo español me decía eso cuando olía mazo mal. Pero dice que están ricos y tal, la gente se los come sin problemas.

Toris sonrió ampliamente y se levantó tambaleándose un poco, después de estirar bien los brazos. Se sentía entumecido pero bien después de aquella pequeña siesta. Si no fuera por su olor corporal, todo sería perfecto.

– Date una ducha – le indicó Feliks, aunque era una orden más que una petición –. O mejor aún, un baño caliente. Te lo has merecido después de lo de hoy y tal ¿sabes?

Toris asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el otro corriera como loco al baño, que estaba al lado del salón, en la planta baja. Si siempre corría de esa forma tan rara, de puntillas, era algo que nunca hasta ese momento se había planteado.

Había demasiadas cosas que no sabía de Feliks y ahora que llevaba un mes viviendo con él se estaba dando cuenta de la caja de sorpresas que era a veces. Era muy reservado, nunca contaba nada. Había que descubrirle poco a poco.

– ¡Feliks!

Era raro que contestara a la primera. Al principio eso pasaba demasiado a menudo, como si el rubio estuviera en su propio mundo, sin enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

De pronto, se le pasó por la cabeza una idea. Posiblemente _"__Feliks__"_ no fuera su nombre.

– ¿Feliks? – Volvió a repetir. El sonido del agua era muy fuerte y cuando llegó a la puerta, vio que éste estaba preparándolo todo, hasta tenía un pequeño bote de esencias que la madre de Toris le había regalado cuando se independizó junto con un montón de jabones.

– Vas a usar esto y olerás a rosas y tal. Bueno, aquí dice "flor de azahar" pero vamos, eso de las rosas una expresión molona y tal.

Echó un par de bolitas doradas al agua y en ese instante el aroma inundó el baño. La vieja bañera era grande y daban ganas de meterse dentro de lo cómoda que parecía.

– Oye Feliks, podía haberme duchado antes, es lo que se suele hacer antes de darse un baño cuando uno huele tan mal.

– Bueno, o sea, es culpa mía – se rió frotándose la nuca con una mano, con la otra movía el agua con cuidado –. Ya te dejo solo, ahí están las toallas limpias.

– ¿No te bañas conmigo?

Feliks se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

– ¿Perdona?

– Podemos bañarnos juntos, si no te importa, claro. La bañera es grande y el baño va a terminar hecho unos zorros, pero será divertido.

Toris no tenía malicia, pero la cara de Feliks se asemejaba a un tomate maduro. Se separó, como llevado por el pánico. Su timidez aún le daba por aparecer de vez en cuando y eso le pareció a Toris demasiado divertido. De todas formas, a él no le daba vergüenza que le vieran desnudo, cuando jugaba al baloncesto se le quitó el pudor, siempre rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo. Empezó a desvestirse a la vez que la cara de Feliks se desencajaba por momentos.

– Tío, me voy – Su voz parecía más aguda de lo normal aunque curiosamente, resultaba bastante natural, a pesar del tipo de situación en la cual se encontraba.

– No puedo creer que te de vergüenza. Venga, Feliks, será como estar en una piscina.

– Pues me la da. Tío, no puedo verte así y yo no quiero que me veas desnudo tampoco.

– No es para tanto, los dos somos chicos y ya te he asegurado que soy heterosexual y no tengo ningún interés especial en ti.

En ese segundo temió que esa era la raíz del problema. Toris movió los labios un poco, pensando en las palabras adecuadas antes de soltar la bomba, algo que lo más seguro haría que se arrepintiese de decir.

– Feliks, ¿Eres gay?

Éste no contestó, pero en su rostro se podía ver alarma y en sus tartamudeos, algo que quería ocultar a toda costa.

¿Ese era el secreto? Un secreto que le hizo huir de su casa, una familia que no le quería tal y como era. Tenía sentido.

"_Eso __es __lo__ que __me __gusta __de __ti__"_ le dijo al comienzo de conocerse, cuando Toris le dijo que no le iba a hacer daño, pues era heterosexual.

Pero con esa frase, el sentido de aquella teoría se perdía por completo. Feliks, en cambio, daba dar muestras de todo lo contrario.

– Vale, no pasa nada, yo me bañaré solo. Respetaré que no quieras verme, pero tranquilízate, por favor.

Feliks no contestó, se dio media vuelta, dando un portazo en cuanto salió del baño. El olor de las sales se hizo más denso y agobiante, Toris no pudo disfrutar ni relajarse y cuando salió una vez se sintió limpio, la casa parecía estar más silenciosa de lo normal, igual que un mes atrás, como si el único inquilino fuera él de nuevo.

Feliks se había ido, dejando tras de sí un mutismo perturbador y extraño. Esa noche, para desesperación de Toris, no regresó a casa.


	9. Cacahuetes

Siguiente drabble, y de momento me han dado unos cuantos prompt más para poder seguir escribiendo. La verdad es que se me esta haciendo complicado, pero me lo estoy pasando bien escribiendo.

Muchísimas gracias por los revies y favoritos, lo agradezco mucho :3**  
><strong>

**Nueve – Cacahuetes**

El nerviosismo hizo mella en él, mucho más de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Toris no podía estudiar, ni limpiar, ni cuidar del huerto mientras Feliks siguiera desaparecido. Su vida se trastocó al conocerle y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se marchó. Era la tercera noche que el chico iba a pasar a la intemperie, con lo puesto y sin dinero.

Toris se metió otro cacahuete en la boca.

Feliks se llevó su maleta, con todas las cosas que había dentro, olvidándose de la que se estaba secando en el jardín o las zapatillas de repuesto que estaban colocadas en cerca de su colchón en el cuarto de la torre. En el suelo de la sala de estar seguía la bolsa con las telas para la muñeca, Toris no la había mirado desde entonces. Esa muñeca iba a hacerla con él y le daba aprensión tocar lo que había en el interior, como si fuera algo sagrado que solo se pudiera disfrutar en compañía del otro chico.

Toris volvió a partir la cáscara de otro cacahuete, mientras aún masticaba el anterior.

Estaba tan nervioso que eso era lo único que le calmaba. No había comido otra cosa, tampoco había dormido bien.

¿Qué había hecho mal ese día? Había ofendido tanto a Feliks que se marchó como castigo. Posiblemente fuera homofóbico y llamarle gay no era algo que hubiese encontrado divertido. A lo mejor había traspasado los límites de la intimidad.

Que se marchara de su lado era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, solo que no se imaginaba que fuera a ser de esta manera. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar acompañado que en ese momento se sentía muy solo y triste.

Eran las diez de la noche, se cumplía la tercera noche sin noticias de Feliks. No podía ir a la policía, pues no sabía nada de él que pudiera dar una pista para localizarlo, a parte de una descripción física. O puede que su secreto tuviera que ver con ellos, no lo sabía bien. Feliks no tenía pinta de ser alguien violento, posiblemente fuera algún ladronzuelo. Tanto secretismo con su vida pasada tenía que venir por alguna razón.

Pero no se había llevado nada de casa más que su petate. Ni siquiera comida.

Toris cogió las llaves del coche, la bolsa de cacahuetes y salió a la calle a hacer la acostumbrada ronda. Cada vez se alejaba más de la casa, aunque pensaba que después de tres días a Feliks ya le había dado tiempo a huir hacia algún pueblo vecino. Siempre le quedaba la esperanza de que aún se encontrara cerca para regresar los dos a su hogar.

Se terminó la bolsa de cacahuetes, y ya cansado volvió a las cinco de la madrugada a casa, sin ningún resultado positivo en su búsqueda.

No quería empezar otro día sin Feliks, pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que hacerlo.


	10. Rodillas

He hecho una cronología con los prompts que tengo y al final este fic va a durar unos ocho drabbles más.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos. A partir de ahora llega la recta final.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez – Rodillas<strong>

Era tarde cuando Toris salió a comprar alguna cosa para cenar. Había gastado todas sus reservas de cacahuetes y ver el colchón vacío de Feliks le resultaba demasiado deprimente. Esto era como salir de una relación, desde luego difícil pero para nada imposible. Además, habían pasado sólo veinticuatro días desde que le conoció, no podía comportarse como si hubiera sido un amigo de hace años.

Aunque doliera tanto como si hubiera sido así.

El verano estaba acabando, el tiempo parecía ser más fresco, aunque se podía ir con camiseta y pantalones cortos por la calle sin problemas. En cambio, la temperatura del coche estaba bajo mínimos al haber pasado toda la tarde bajo la sombra de un árbol, bien resguardado. Toris decidió caminar esa vez y dar un paseo para despejarse.

El supermercado no estaba tan lejos realmente, a Toris simplemente le gustaba conducir y sentir el aire en la cara. Caminar no estaba tampoco mal; el aire era simplemente una brisa suave y fresca, los pasos que daba sonaban ligeros y rápidos. Hacía tanto que no caminaba que la sensación era liberadora. Aún buscaba a Feliks con la mirada, pero era un consuelo pensar que eso dejaría de pasar con el tiempo. Si Feliks estaba haciendo su vida al decidir no estar con él, Toris no tenía que interferir en ella.

Al llegar al supermercado, comprobó con alivio que solo había dentro alguna viejecita y un par de familias comprando, así que no se demoraría mucho haciendo su recado. Tenía que aguantar el comprar más de la cuenta, ahora solo había una persona en casa y eso se debía notar con menos comida en la nevera y más dinero en el bolsillo. Volvió a meter una bolsa de cacahuetes en la cesta y pagó a la cajera, dándole un "buenas tardes" con un tono bajo y triste.

Esos últimos cuatro días fueron horriblemente lentos y anodinos. Los amigos de Toris estaban todos en Kaunas estudiando en la universidad y haciendo sus vidas normalmente en una ciudad grande, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se encontraba tan acompañado como lo estaba con Feliks. De pronto, su vida le pareció demasiado solitaria y dura y le dieron ganas de dejarlo todo y vivir con uno de sus padres. Gracias al cielo, cualquiera de ellos estaría encantado de volver a vivir con él.

Algo paró su tren de pensamientos, nada más llegar a su casa. Sentado en los escalones de la entrada le estaba esperando una maraña de pelo rubio y sucio, y debajo de él, lo que parecía un chico demasiado cansado que no había pasado por sus mejores momentos.

– ¿Feliks?

Como siempre, no respondió a la primera, como si ese nombre no fuera suyo. Toris dejó la compra en el suelo y corrió hacia él. Parecía que había salido de una paliza, aunque no tenía golpes visibles, solo las rodillas presentaban unas heridas grandes y sangrantes, casi en carne viva, igual que las palmas de las manos, aunque estas no parecían tener un aspecto tan terrible.

– Feliks, mírame.

Hizo caso, levantando la cabeza ligeramente, mirando con sus ojos rojos de haber llorado. La estúpida discusión de unos días atrás no había sido para tanto, así que entonces, ¿Por qué se lo había tomado tan a pecho?

Toris volvió a por la bolsa y ayudó a Feliks a ponerse en pie. Una vez dentro de la casa le sentó en el sofá del salón para que estuviera cómodo y fue a por agua y un bote de desinfectante.

– Tienes las rodillas hechas un asco. Las manos también, ¿Te has caído?

Feliks le contestó con una afirmación casi muda. Toris decidió no preguntarle, no decirle nada para que no se sintiera peor. Además, parecía que aquello era cierto y no había nada más detrás de las rodillas peladas.

Feliks se estremeció al contacto de la carne viva con el agua. Si eso no se le infectaba, podía sentirse afortunado. Las heridas volvieron a sangrar un poco y las rodillas temblaron cuando Toris echó el desinfectante.

El proceso duró unos cuantos minutos largos, durante los cuales Toris intentaba que las heridas estuvieran lo más cuidadas en la medida de lo posible.

– Por poco me atropella un coche, ¿sabes? – Feliks habló al fin, dándole una explicación a aquello –. Tío, lo pasé mazo mal, pensé que me había dado de verdad.

– Pero ahora estás en casa a salvo – Toris le dijo como respuesta.

El otro se echó a llorar.

Las heridas de la rodilla tenían que curarse al aire, pero de momento necesitaban un vendaje. Toris era un chico precavido y quizás un poco maniático, así que su botiquín estaba bien surtido. Feliks no paraba de gimotear, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su cara sucia, dejando ronchones hasta la barbilla.

– Después de esto necesitas un buen baño, pero ten cuidado con las rodillas que van a molestarte mucho. ¿Ves? Ya está listo.

Y como cuando era pequeño y su madre le curaba después de un día de juegos en el parque, le dio un beso en cada vendaje. Feliks se quedó callado, mirándole detrás de su pelo grasiento.

– No me gusta la gente de mi mismo sexo – comentó, casualmente. Toris no se lo tomó a mal, más bien como una leve excusa por todo lo acontecido los días anteriores, aunque no sirviera de mucho, pues aún le dejaba muchas dudas sin resolver.

– Ya somos dos – Toris le sonrió, levantándose. He comprado poca comida, pero algo haremos para cenar con lo que haya en la nevera. Tú límpiate y tranquilízate, ¿vale?

– Vale.

Pasaron la cena callados, y Feliks solo se quejó de las sábanas rozándole las rodillas pero estaba cómodo, relajado y feliz. Toris se sentía igual, pensando con una alegría poco usual que por fin su casa volvía a ser un hogar.


	11. Aceituna

Poco a poco vamos avanzando y acercándonos al final. Posiblemente esto se retrasará un poco, me he metido en otro proyecto y evidentemente, iré mucho más lenta pero no me olvidaré de actualizarlo.

Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Once – Aceituna<strong>

Feliks se había vuelto más tímido que antes si eso era posible; su actitud era callada y reservada, mucho más tranquila que antes de su huída. Toris quería que volviera a su anterior forma de ser, pero no parecía poder conseguirlo, algo estaba atormentando a Feliks y si no era capaz de averiguarlo, sería como haberle perdido para siempre.

Éste salía de vez en cuando y como de costumbre, traía muchas cosas de comer como pago a sus pequeños trabajos de los que nunca hablaba. Una noche regresó con un tarro lleno de aceitunas que habían sido maceradas de forma casera por una vecina que las había obtenido de su hija que trabajaba en Italia. Toris nunca las había probado y le pareció que eran perfectas para tomar como aperitivo mientras veían una película. Feliks no dijo mucho, solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a su lado, manteniendo las distancias con prudencia.

Las aceitunas reposaban dentro de un cuenco, entre los dos. La película la estaban viendo directamente en el ordenador, una de las muchas que Toris tenía descargadas pero nunca tenía tiempo para verlas; _Goodbye__Lenin_ no era una película alegre pero dejaba a veces una sensación placentera en el cuerpo, un poco nostálgica. A Feliks le estaba gustando, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en la pantalla.

De vez en cuando sus dedos se rozaban cuando intentaban coger alguna aceituna o intentaban dejar la vez el hueso en un platito que tenían encima de la mesita. Era estúpido comportarse así, como si tuvieran esa tonta tensión sexual entre dos adolescentes que nunca llega a ninguna parte. Toris se ponía nervioso solo con sentirse así, con lo sencillo que pudiera ser el hablar tranquilamente o comentar de una manera casual la película. Las cosas siempre se complicaban más de la cuenta sin motivo alguno.

Al terminar, se dio cuenta que no se había enterado del argumento más que de lo evidente, por culpa de estar pensando en otras cosas. Feliks tenía una expresión triste, pero por su sonrisa se podía adivinar que estaba satisfecho.

– Tor, tío, ¿Quieres cenar algo?

Por lo menos estaba sonriendo. Toris se encontró devolviéndole el gesto y cogiéndole la mano para levantarse del sofá. Era suave y pequeña, los dedos finos, aunque las uñas estaban mal cuidadas. Llevaban así desde que regresó de su pequeña escapada por Kaunas.

Toris se quedó mirándole a la cara, pensativo. Estaba empezando a fijarse en muchos detalles y eran tantos que no le parecía normal que los hubiera estado ignorando durante todo ese tiempo. Tenía una idea en mente, pero no sabía si eso era posible

_o quería que eso fuera posible._

– ¿Me pasa algo en la cara? Me miras mazo raro, macho – Feliks se tocó el rostro con la otra mano pero Toris negó con la cabeza y se levantó al fin.

– No es nada, vamos a cenar – "_Princesa_", pensó. Pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta, de momento.


	12. Cabello

Siguiente drabble. Ya es Diciembre e iré más lenta por todos los regalos y amigos invisibles que tengo que hacer, así que lo siento mucho. Pero terminar los fics, los acabaré seguro. Como siempre, gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios, como siempre :D lo agradezco muchísimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Doce – Cabello<strong>

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde que Feliks empezó a vivir con él. La vida ya se había normalizado para ambos y no paraban de hacer cosas juntos, aunque el chico rubio siempre pensaba en alguna excusa para no trabajar más de la cuenta, pues siempre alegaba que él no había nacido para el trabajo duro.

Aún así siempre ayudaba en muchas tareas y Toris estaba agradecido de estar con él. Era un alivio tener menos trabajo y una persona con la que compartir las vivencias, aunque fueran monótonas.

Seguían trabajando en nuevos artículos para vender en el mercadillo. Toris siempre reservaba las noches para hacer pequeños pajaritos y lechuzas, alguna que otra brujita de vez en cuando ya que se vendían bastante menos. Feliks le advirtió que él iba a ocuparse del prototipo de la muñeca, y que ni se le ocurriera mirar. Se encerraba en el cuarto de la torre, guardando con celo los avances en su bolsa cuando terminaba de coser.

Un día, al fin, bajó corriendo las escaleras de caracol, casi tropezando al final y asustando a Toris, que no entendía el origen de tanto entusiasmo.

– ¡Tío! ¡Toris, tío! – Feliks daba tumbos agitando algo en la mano. Era una muñeca de trapo que se movía peligrosamente de un lado a otro, pero aún así parecía que no iba a romperse tan fácilmente – ¡Tío! ¡He terminado! O sea, ha quedado súper mega preciosa.

Le dejó la muñeca en los muslos con cuidado, como si fuera un niño, contrastando de esta manera los meneos que antes le había dado. Toris pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de coger la muñeca con ambas manos. La cara estaba bordada con mucho cuidado y poniendo énfasis en cada detalle de los ojos y la boca, entreabierta y sonriente. Tenía un poco de color en las mejillas, hecho seguramente con maquillaje.

El vestido era una obra de arte. Era un típico traje lituano de color rojo, incluso la tela era la que normalmente se usa para la fabricación de dichos trajes. Podía ver muchísimos detalles; el delantal que cubría la falda a cuadros tenía las rayas bordadas de igual manera que la cara de la muñeca. La faja de lino era preciosa, se ajustaba perfectamente en la cintura de la muñeca y los extremos no quedaban ni muy largos ni muy cortos. Como remate, la muñeca llevaba un par de collares que se podían adivinar como antiguas pulseras.

Toris se había quedado sin habla, y con menos palabras se quedó cuando Feliks le puso un gorrito a la muñeca hecho de la misma tela que la falda. En ese momento Toris se dio cuenta que la pobre creación del polaco no tenía pelo.

– Es preciosa, Feliks – Pudo decir al fin, casi tartamudeando –. Pero no sé si serás capaz de hacer unas cuantas así para vender, es demasiado trabajo. Y necesitamos conseguirle una peluca o algo que no sea caro. ¿Has pensado en usar hilo? O lana a lo mejor.

–Nope, creo que sería mega cutre. He pensado en esto y tal – se fue a la torre de nuevo y bajó algo alargado y dorado – Esto es pelo humano.

Toris miró el cabello muy sorprendido. Era una trenza muy larga y gruesa, atada con dos lazos rosas a ambos extremos. La antigua propietaria tenía el pelo muy cuidado, con un tono rubio oscuro precioso, muy parecido o igual al de Feliks.

–¿De dónde has sacado esto? – Toris estaba escéptico, pero Feliks solo le sonrió.

– De mi hermana pequeña. Pero he pensado que molaría mazo que una muñeca lo llevara también.

–Va a ser muy difícil coserlo a la cabeza de la muñeca.

–Tengo mis medios – Le contestó Feliks, guiñándole un ojo – Ya veré, si no puedo coserlo, pues mala suerte ¿no crees?

Toris le dio permiso para hacerlo, antes de caer en un detalle. Mientras Feliks subía las escaleras de dos en dos peldaños, la imagen de él teniendo una familia de verdad se le hizo extraña. Para Toris, Feliks era como un gato que había adoptado de la calle y como estos animales, no tenían ninguna conexión hacia su familia, pero de pronto, aquello no era así. Feliks podría volver a su casa en cualquier momento, ya que no tenía ni idea del motivo de su huída. Podría haber sido algo terrible que no le hiciera querer volver, pero también podría ser una simple ansia de aventuras. Fuera lo que fuese, cada vez era más patente que no se conocían en absoluto y aquello les iba a traer problemas.


	13. Bricolaje

Voy a ver si puedo avanzar un poco con esto antes de ponerme con Invierno en Vilna, así que podeis esperar el siguiente mini capítulo pronto. Creo que quedan unos cuatro o cinco para terminar.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y siento mucho haber eliminado los fics de mi anterior cuenta. Iré poniéndolos poco a poco aquí igual que estoy haciendo con Invierno en Vilna, con revisiones y modificaciones menos en dos de ellos que posiblemente los rehaga tanto que no parezcan ni los mismos.

De todas formas muchas gracias por seguirme aquí también :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trece – Bricolaje<strong>

A veces los trabajos llegaban a ellos de las formas más inesperadas y esta vez no fue una excepción; una de las vecinas junto con su marido llamó a la puerta de casa con un paquete alargado que no parecía tampoco muy pesado, mostrando en su rostro una desesperación absoluta.

–Mis hijos pensaron que era una buena idea comprarnos una estantería en Ikea, pero no podemos montarla. Si pudierais echarnos una mano os lo agradeceríamos mucho – les dijo ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas –. Os pagaremos por hacerlo y os regalaremos además una bolsa grande de patatas, si os parece.

– Si, parece ser que querían mantenerme ocupado con una cosa de estas pero no entiendo mucho las instrucciones – Él parecía disculparse, el rostro ligeramente colorado detrás de su poblada barba.

No hubo dificultad en meter el paquete en la casa y no parecía, después de desembalarlo y mirar las piezas, que fuera difícil de sacar por la enorme puerta principal una vez montado. Los vecinos se fueron y Toris empezó a mirar las instrucciones, bastante claras al parecer, y organizó todas las piezas mientras Feliks buscaba las herramientas en una de las cajas de madera que estaban amontonadas en el salón.

La estantería era una Billy de color blanco, el modelo más grande. Tenía varias placas para los estantes, dos para las paredes y un cartón enorme para el fondo. Feliks se sentó en el suelo mirando a Toris usar el destornillador mientras le pasaba los tornillos uno a uno, cuando éste los iba necesitando.

– Podrías ayudarme un poco, vago.

– ¿Y que es lo que estoy haciendo, tío? – Pero una sonrisa juguetona se formaba en la cara de Feliks.

El proceso era largo y aburrido. Toris estaba en silencio, haciendo fuerza pues los agujeros eran ligeramente más pequeños que los tornillos para lo que estaban hechos. Luego resultó que se había equivocado y tuvo que volver a empezar desde el principio, agradecido por no haberlos deformado mucho. No quería tener que comprar otra estantería.

– Se veía venir, Tor. Macho, ¿no sabes leer?

– Feliks, las instrucciones no están escritas. Y si tan listo eres, hazlo tú. O sujeta eso de ahí, si haces el favor.

Feliks se levantó y le ayudó a colocar las tablas que estaba señalando, haciendo la tarea mucho menos complicada.

Seguían casi en silencio. Toris pensó en aprovechar ese momento para preguntarle a Feliks cosas sobre él, pues se moría de la curiosidad. La muñeca rubia, colocada con cuidado encima de una silla, le recordaba con su cabello dorado lo poco que conocía al otro muchacho.

– Oye Feliks, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermana?

– Nadzia – Respondió sin dudar, y luego se quedó algo pensativo, sabiendo que había tenido un desliz al decir aquel nombre. Toris frunció el ceño, pensando que no había mentido.

– Yo no tengo hermanos. Bueno, alguna vez han llamado mis padres, a ellos les has cogido el teléfono. Nunca pensaron en tener más hijos.

– Si, o sea, parecen muy amables.

– Lo son – Comentó, intentando que la conversación fuera más natural. Toris estaba observando a Feliks, que seguía callado, hasta que volvió a notar que se había relajado. Entonces, volvió a hablar –. Nunca me hablas de ti, y me apetece mucho saber cómo era tu vida antes de conocerte. Ya sabes, llevas tiempo viviendo en mi casa y creo que te puedo considerar mi amigo ¿no?

Feliks volvió a ponerse tenso, mirando con miedo a todas partes menos a Toris. Algo ocultaba, algo bastante serio, y Toris no iba a dejar que se quedara callado durante más tiempo.

Terminó de montar las baldas en una de las paredes de ka estantería y se levantó para poner la otra pared encima de ellas.

– Ayúdame, por favor – Le pidió con voz suave y educación.

Feliks se levantó del suelo y sujetó la enorme placa de madera, ayudando a que no se moviera mientras Toris terminaba de atornillar.

– Oye, Tor.

–Dime.

Toris ya estaba terminando de atornillar las últimas piezas, pero no paró de trabajar, aún así bien atento a lo que Feliks tenía que decir.

– Te he estado mintiendo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Toris levantara la cabeza, algo incrédulo aunque dentro de él sabía que eso había podido pasar. Lo único que no podía creer es que hubiera sido tan fácil hacerle confesar.

– Pero no puedo decirte nada, o sea, ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal y creo que te puedes enfadar y eso. No es nada malo, en plan que sea un delincuente o algo así ¿sabes? Es que no sé, creo que mi vida es un caos y eso y…

– Es complicado.

– Mazo complicado – Afirmó Feliks.

– Pero Feliks, no puedo enfadarme contigo. Seguro que lo entenderé.

El muchacho rubio, en cambio, le miró con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa desganada. No dijeron nada, pero volvieron al trabajo, terminando en poco tiempo la estantería.

Las patatas asadas que cenaron esa noche le supieron a Toris a confusión y tristeza.


	14. Estrella

Y el capítulo que prometí que subiría pronto. Ahora tengo que ponerme con otro de los fics, así que posiblemente tarde mucho más para el siguiente.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios ¡y las teorías! Me encanta leer lo que opináis de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Catorce – Estrella<strong>

La noche era clara y sin luna. Ahí dónde vivían, apenas sin contaminación en el aire, el cielo estrellado de una noche así era un espectáculo digno de ver, y mucha gente se congregaba en los jardines y tejados para tener unas vistas privilegiadas de aquel evento. A veces podrían llegar a ver estrellas fugaces, así que a pesar del gentío que se arremolinaba en las calles del barrio, reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral roto en alguna ocasión por un niño nervioso que deseaba pedir un deseo antes que nadie.

Toris y Feliks eligieron subir al torreón y sentarse delante de una de las ventanas, con un vaso de leche caliente en las manos y tapados con mantas finas, pues hacía frío. Casi no soplaba viento, pero cuando lo hacía no era molesto. Los finos cabellos de Feliks se movían al compás de la brisa y Toris, con su rostro algo sonrojado, le miraba de soslayo, manteniendo oculta una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Tío, si ves una estrella fugaz ¿qué deseo vas a pedir?

Toris encogió los hombros, pues no lo había pensado. Ni cuando era pequeño se tomaba en serio esas cosas y solo pensaba en conseguir juguetes que al final le terminaban regalando por sacar buenas notas. A lo mejor de haber deseado que sus padres no se divorciaran, podía haber comprobado si esa superstición era cierta o no.

– No te puedo decir el deseo, o nunca se cumplirá.

– Macho, que coñazo eres a veces.

Pero esa frase no estaba dicha con malicia o desesperación. Feliks estaba igual de tranquilo que él, pero mucho más jovial, poniendo un pequeño puchero juguetón con el labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco, rosado y apetecible como una manzana.

Toris podía notar que salivaba pensando en ello, como si su estómago estuviera vacío. Pero no eran precisamente las tripas lo que le estaba doliendo.

– ¿Y que vas a pedir tu? – Cambió de tema, para no pensar en cosas peligrosas que podían costarle la salud mental. .

– Es secreto y tal – Y Feliks se llevó un dedo a los labios, aguantando una carcajada.

– Mira que listo eres – Pero Toris no se enfadó, nunca podía llegar a enfadarse con él por estas nimiedades. Volvió a mirar al cielo, para ignorar a su compañero y no pensar más que en su deseo.

Era una superchería pero siempre estaba esa pequeña duda alojada en su pecho, preguntándose si era posible que esa esperanza se hiciera realidad. Por probar que no quedara, pues ya tenía el "no" asegurado.

Volvió a mirar a Feliks por el rabillo del ojo.

– ¡Tío, tío! ¡Mira!

Llegó tarde al aviso del rubio y la luz se esfumó tan pronto como había aparecido.

– Lo siento, creo que no lo he visto, ¿y tu?

– Yo ya he pedido mi primer deseo – Le contestó Feliks, mirándole con sus ojos verdes y brillantes, igual de ilusionado que un niño pequeño

Toris no forzó otra sonrisa y miró al cielo de nuevo, esperando su oportunidad. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, roto alguna vez por un vecino que había visto su estrella por alguna parte lejos de la mirada de los otros dos.

Y Toris la vio. Rápida y dorada, había aparecido justo frente a él.

No hizo falta que lo pensara. Su deseo, que más parecía una plegaria, se fue brillando igual que la estrella.

– He pedido mi deseo – Le dijo al fin. Feliks le pasó la taza con la leche humeante como premio y Toris echó un trago, sintiendo el líquido bajar por la garganta hasta el estómago.

Esa sensación de calidez que sentía en el cuerpo no era provocada por la bebida. Sabía exactamente a qué se debía, pero no quería creerlo, ni siquiera pensarlo. Feliks seguía a su lado, mirando el cielo con el rostro relajado y ajeno a todas las tribulaciones que estaban carcomiendo la mente de su compañero.


	15. Fiebre

Ya vamos terminando el fic, poco a poco. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y me alegra ver a gente conocida por ahí.

Espero que no me tireis nada a la cabeza después de leer esto. Ejem.

* * *

><p><strong>Quince – Fiebre<strong>

Los días dejaron de ser soleados y luminosos y la lluvia pasó a ser algo de todos los días. Aún así, Toris y Feliks seguían haciendo su vida normal, incluyendo las salidas de Feliks a la calle en busca de pequeños trabajos. Ahora no resultaba tan difícil como antes, pues el rubio era muy conocido entre todos los vecinos y siempre tenían alguna tarea para él. En verano y primavera aquello no era un inconveniente, pero en mitad de una ventisca o un diluvio infernal, eso podría llegar a ser demasiado incómodo.

Feliks empezó de tener la garganta irritada un día a moquear al siguiente, pero seguía saliendo todas las mañanas como si fuera una costumbre religiosa y Toris no podía pararle. Cuando esto pasaba era el momento en el que demostraba de verdad que no solo estaba ocupando la casa, sino que se preocupaba de verdad por mantenerla y ayudar en todo lo posible.

Toris por su parte seguía pasando los exámenes sin problemas y la universidad le había comido tiempo para seguir haciendo manualidades. Aún de esa manera, el horario de estudio de la semana anterior le había impedido ir a vender al mercadillo, y Feliks se ofreció a hacerlo por él en medio de otra lluvia. No consiguió mucho dinero, pero por lo menos pudieron comer caliente esos días.

Los esfuerzos de Feliks se vieron recompensados con una gripe. Cuando ese martes Toris llegó a casa después de estar todo el día fuera para hacer una presentación oral, la visión de Feliks en el sofá, envuelto en las mantas y tiritando de frío le aterrorizó. Le llamaba y no salía ningún tipo de contestación por parte del rubio. No hacía falta tomarle la temperatura, se podía ver perfectamente que la fiebre era demasiado alta. Intentó incorporarle pero Feliks no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para quedarse erguido mucho tiempo.

Le cogió en brazos, tambaleándose un poco por el peso, y subió las escaleras de caracol poco a poco hasta llegar al cuarto de la torre para poder tumbarle en su colchón. Una vez le acomodó, hizo una llamada a una de las vecinas, preguntando sobre qué podía hacer. Esta simplemente llamó a su vez a un médico amigo suyo que no tardó mucho en llegar y atender a Feliks. Le inyectó medicación para bajar la fiebre y entre las recetas que les dejó preparadas había medicamentos comunes para tratar la gripe. Por fortuna su vecina aún conservaba algunos de la última vez que su hija mayor estuvo enferma y se los regaló a Toris, que agradecido le prometió cocinarle una tarta para devolverle el favor, ya que no tenían mucho dinero en ese momento.

Afortunadamente, la fiebre de Feliks bajó medio grado enseguida y cuando todos se fueron a sus casas, Toris pudo adecentar un poco el cuarto para adaptarlo a la nueva situación. Había pasado tres horas desde que había llegado a casa y encontrado ese percal, pero tan largas como si hubiera pasado medio día. Feliks ahora respiraba con dificultad mientras dormía pero por lo menos no tenía pinta de ponerse a delirar de un momento a otro.

**oOo**

- ¿Feliks?

Éste llevaba varias horas durmiendo y no parecía que la situación fuera a cambiar enseguida. Toris dejó una sopa caliente junto con el sobre de antibiótico en el suelo, al lado del colchón, y se quedó de cuclillas, mirando a su compañero que tenía el rostro tranquilo aunque respiraba con mucha dificultad.

– Hay veces que eres demasiado impredecible. O no haces ni el huevo, o pones en peligro tu salud de esta manera – Toris le seguía hablando, sin perder la sonrisa. Le quitó un mechó del rostro, para mirarle mejor –. ¿Sabes…?

Iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca. Se tragó las palabras, y volvió a levantarse para dirigirse hacia la cómoda dónde tenía un bote de de crema de mentol, y lo cogió para untarlo en el pecho de Feliks y así aliviarle la respiración. Le destapó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder desabrocharle con cuidado los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama y cuando ya iba por el tercero notó algo que no debería estar ahí. No en circunstancias normales.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Cuando terminó de desabotonar la camisa, pudo ver con claridad lo que había sentido con los dedos.

El cuerpo de Feliks estaba oprimido por una venda. La gasa hacía zigzag por todo el pecho y estaba limpia a pesar de notarse que tenía varios usos. Toris pasó pensativo la mano por el esternón del muchacho, bajando con miedo la tela para ver que había debajo.

Volvió a subirlo con rapidez.

– Dios mío, ¿Qué te han hecho?

Ese era parte del secreto que no le dijo. Todo empezaba a tener sentido, al fin.

_Eso es lo que me gusta de ti_

Feliks estaba tan dormido por culpa de los medicamentos que no se estaba enterando de cómo su amigo volvía a bajar las vendas para observarle de nuevo. No sentía cómo unos dedos temblorosos le tocaban con cuidado, como si su piel quemara. Sus labios rosados por el calor cada vez se semejaban más a una fruta prohibida pero Toris, en cambio, posó los suyos en el esternón con el mismo cuidado que tiene una mariposa cuando descansa encima de los pétalos de una flor.

Feliks soltó un pequeño gemido, pero no estaba molesto así que Toris siguió acariciándole con ambas manos. Su cuerpo era demasiado hermoso como para cubrirlo con esos feos vendajes y se preguntaba cómo podía haber aguantado tanto tiempo así, pues debía haber sido demasiado molesto y doloroso. Empezó a sudar y su respiración era desacompasada, como si hubiera sido contagiado por la fiebre, pero sabía que eso no era posible; estaba excitado por culpa de aquel descubrimiento. Y un segundo gemido llegó a sus oídos, más intenso por culpa del roce meticuloso de sus manos, hizo que al final recuperara la cordura y tapara a Feliks con cuidado de nuevo, sin untarle la crema de mentol. No debía enterarse de que sabía parte de su secreto.

–Feliks, _¿Qué te has hecho?_

Y de pronto, la preocupación de Toris se volvió locura y empezó a reír y a reír, cogiendo con cuidado las manos febriles de _la muchacha _que estaba cuidando, enferma y tumbada en el colchón.


	16. Ciervo

Cuando estaba escribiendo el anterior capítulo me bloqueé, y pregunté en twitter si alguien quería algo creepy, sin decir para qué era. Y Papli me respondió…

"_Todo lo creepy es bueno"_

O algo así, que mi memoria falla mucho. No era tampoco intención que la escena fuera de esta forma, pero al final la idea me pareció divertida junto con el "gran descubrimiento". Y como veo por los comentarios, no os ha disgustado mucho. Ya sabéis que cualquier opinión positiva o negativa es buena y que la espero con impaciencia. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Dieciséis – Ciervo<strong>

Todo parecía haber salido de una ilusión, pero cuando Toris abrió los ojos somnoliento, lo que ocurrió aquella noche le vino a la mente con una claridad poco usual.

Entró en pánico.

Feliks seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su colchón sin sospechar nada mientras su amigo bajaba corriendo por las escaleras hacia la cocina para hacer algo, cualquier cosa que le mantuviera ocupado y no pensar en eso. Había estado compartiendo su vida con una mujer sin saberlo y no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a la nueva situación.

Si ella notaba que él sabía su secreto, volvería a abandonarle como pasó unas semanas atrás. Y no solo eso, lo peor es que él la estuvo tocando. Toris sabía que en su mayor parte aquello fue fruto de su incredulidad pero también necesitaba disculparse por lo que hizo, y no iba a ser tan fácil ya que la piel el pecho de Feliks era muy suave, y las yemas de los dedos aún le cosquilleaban al recordarlo. Por primera vez Toris hubiera deseado ser gay.

–Buenos días, Feliks. Verás, he descubierto que eres mujer….

_No, así no_.

Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la alacena. Tenía la intención de prepararle una tarta a su vecina como agradecimiento por ayudarle, tal y como prometió.

–Feliks, sé tu secreto. Y siento mucho haberte tocado el pecho para comprobar que no era una alucinación. Bueno, los dos pechos.

_¡Eso menos_!

Rompió los huevos en un bol y empezó a batirlos con ímpetu, intentando olvidar aquel incidente, como si pudiera quitarse de la mente algo así.

_Le besé entre sus pechos, por el amor de Dios. _

La fuerza del tenedor contra la cerámica del cuenco se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

- Feliks, me da igual si eres hombre o mujer, yo…

_Yo… ¿Qué?_

El pidió un deseo una noche de lluvia de estrellas y no se ha cumplido. Y si Feliks llegara a enterarse también de eso, posiblemente también eso pudiera precipitar su marcha. Todos los caminos llevaban a perderla, Toris se sentía como si quisiera domesticar a un ciervo, un animal hermoso que nunca podría ser suyo.

–Feliks…

–¿Qué quieres?

Feliks estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, tapada con una bata y una manta colocada hecha un desastre encima de los hombros. Tenía los ojos rojos y medio abiertos, los labios cortados y su cara era el reflejo de todo menos de la misma felicidad.

Toris tragó saliva y sonrió como el idiota que se estaba sintiendo. Feliks siempre le había parecido guapa antes como chico y en ese momento no había perdido ni una pizca de atracción hacia ella.

–Supongo que no querrás tarta ¿verdad? – Intentó disimular, pero no podía sonreír de manera que quedara convincente. Estaba seguro que sus pensamientos podrían ser leídos sin ningún problema por ella.

– Bueno, o sea, supones bien – Aún con la voz ronca, Toris notaba sin duda un deje agudo en su voz.

Había estado literalmente ciego y sordo durante mucho tiempo.

No era un buen momento para confesar lo que sabía y lo que había hecho, no mientras ella estuviera enferma. Iba a ser difícil tratar a Feliks como siempre lo había hecho, pero tenía que intentarlo aunque fuera por unos días.

No quería que Feliks se escapara como un ciervo acosado.

–Vete a la cama. Ahora te subo algo para que no tengas el estómago vacío.

Curiosamente le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, subiendo las escaleras de caracol de mala gana pero sin chistar. Se debía encontrar realmente mal como para no poner ni el más mínimo puchero.

Toris suspiró.

–Feliks, yo…

No sabía que hacer para explicar sus sentimientos, ni a ella ni a él mismo.


	17. Dientes

Este es el penúltimo capítulo y quiero terminar el fic antes de ponerme con los otros que tengo a medias. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, y espero que os guste el desenlace que comienza ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Diecisiete – Dientes<strong>

Nadie con la descripción de Feliks aparecía en los listados de personas desaparecidas en Polonia. Teniendo en cuenta que habían estado hablando en inglés desde que se conocieron y el fuerte acento de ésta, quedaba descartado que fuera de cualquier otro país.

–¡Tío, tío, tío! ¡Tío!

Toris cerró la pestaña del navegador de inmediato y vio aparecer a Feliks por la puerta, con muchísimo mejor humor y energía, nada que ver con lo mal que estuvo unos días atrás. Aún tosía un poco y por eso siempre estaba con un caramelo en la boca, aunque estaba claro que simplemente lo estaba usando como excusa para poder comer más dulce sin sentirse culpable.

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Preguntó Toris. Feliks le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Ella tenía una sonrisa preciosa, con la boca algo entreabierta que le iluminaba el rostro. Nada mas verla se adivinaba que era feliz y se sentía satisfecha.

Toris esperaba que él fuera la causa. O por lo menos una pequeña parte de ella.

Ya fue problemático entonces. Cuando empezó a ver esos pequeños detalles en Feliks cuando creía que era un chico, detalles que le gustaban. A veces era un vago y demasiado infantil, pero eso último era lo que le hacía adorable. Tenía demasiada creatividad y su alegría resultaba contagiosa.

Su sonrisa entornada, hermosa.

"_No quiero enamorarme de él"_

A Toris le gustaban las mujeres, no pensaba que fuera capaz de sentirse atraído hacia un hombre. Feliks estaba resultando ser una honrosa excepción que demostraba que estar a su lado era lo que quería, sin esperar nada más. No le urgía acariciarle o besarle, aunque no le hubiera importado hacerlo tampoco. Eso le preocupaba en exceso, pues no sabía si él mismo podría ser capaz de aceptar esos cambios. Por Feliks merecía la pena, pero la duda seguía latente, martirizándole desde hacía semanas.

_Pero el deseo que pidió una noche de verano tardío no se cumplió. _

Quien iba a decir que su corazón pudiera latir tan fuerte solo con el cambio de sexo de una persona. Darse cuenta que eso era lo que evitaba que sus sentimientos fueran a más. Al fin y al cabo, lo que siempre le había gustado eran las curvas de una mujer.

Su amor platónico se mezcló con deseo carnal. Ahora quería tocar a Feliks con cuidado y besar sus labios, lamer sus dientes blancos…

Aún tenía el recuerdo de aquella noche con Feliks febril en sus manos y el ataque de risa nerviosa que le dio cuando descubrió el secreto que la chica intentaba ocultar a toda costa.

Vivir con ella no iba a ser fácil. Los dos descansaban en el mismo cuarto, compartían todo. ¿Y si otro chico apareciera en sus vidas? Toris moriría de la pena. No era posible estar de esa forma, sin saber siquiera si el sentimiento era mutuo.

– ¿Me has escuchado?

– ¿Eh? No, lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

– Macho, o sea, llevas unos días así de mazo preocupado. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

La valentía era algo que le sobraba a Toris y cuando quería era impulsivo. Quizás no estaba de más poner en práctica esto último.

De perdidos al río.

– Tengo un secreto. Y quiero decírtelo.

Feliks volvió a sonreír, cogiendo una manzana de la mesa, que era la merienda de Toris, y mordiéndola con sus dientes perfectos, mirándole con curiosidad.

– Pues dímelo y tal.

El muchacho tragó saliva y se tocó sus largos cabellos castaños, como intentando peinarlos, aunque era evidente de que se trataba de un tic nervioso.

– El deseo que pedí durante la lluvia de estrellas no se cumplió.

– Bueno, los deseos no siempre se cumplen y eso. Si fuera así tendría un pony súper mono pastando en el huerto.

– Esto es más importante que un pony – intentó llamar la atención de la chica, pues si seguía la conversación por esos derroteros no podría terminar lo que había empezado –. Es algo que podría cambiar muchas cosas entre nosotros.

Feliks frunció el ceño, haciendo un sonido fresco al morder de nuevo la fruta.

– Okis, pues dime que pediste.

– No quería enamorarme de ti.

Feliks dejó de masticar, tragando el bocado tal y como estaba en su boca y miró a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Pero si eres…

– Si, sigo siendo heterosexual.

– Pero…

– Eso es lo que te gusta de mi, ¿no? Estás de enhorabuena, supongo.

Feliks estalló en carcajadas, con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas. Toris hizo lo mismo, pero ya sabiendo que lo había apostado todo a un único número y de momento no estaba perdiendo.

– Quiero preguntarte cosas, Feliks. Como ves, no estoy enfadado, solo… tengo curiosidad – era cierto y Toris esperaba que ella confiara en él.

– ¿Mas cosas que lo evidente? – Preguntó la chica.

Si Toris solo pudiera morder sus labios como ella hizo con aquella manzana…

– Empieza por decirme tu verdadero nombre.

Ella cerró la boca y le regaló una sonrisa astuta, de esas que entrecierran los ojos, igual que los niños pequeños. No parecía infantil, sino picarona, como si hubiera perdido el juego pero estuviera satisfecha y no enfadada por haber sido descubierta.

Tomó un poco de aire.

– Felicja – lo expulsó en un susurro.

– Felicja – Volvió a repetir Toris, saboreando con su lengua la pronunciación de cada sílaba.


	18. Fin

**Dieciocho – Fin**

El viaje por Lituania había comenzado sin grandes eventos; Las tres amigas ya habían estado cuatro días en Vilna y ya en Kaunas se habían alejado un poco del centro de la ciudad para poder ir a un enorme mercadillo que salía recomendado en todas las guías y agencias.

E hicieron muy bien en visitarlo.

Era en verdad gigantesco, lleno de vecinos que vendían productos hechos a mano, o que labraban en sus propias huertas. No había nada más natural que el pan de centeno casero, una salchicha fresca, o enormes lechugas ideales para hacerse una ensalada. En un puesto pudieron comer los mejores cepelinai que habían probado nunca.

Eli se lamía los dedos mientras le comentaba a Bel las ganas que tenía de comprarse un collar de ámbar y ésta a su vez no estaba segura de hacerlo o no, pues no eran baratos. Las dos juntas eran una combinación explosiva, una castaña y la otra rubia, chicas muy animadas y excesivamente alegres que llamaban mucho la atención. También eran bonitas y femeninas y Felicja se veía como un adefesio a su lado. Cuando le comentaron sobre hacer un viaje solas por los Países Bálticos, ella tiró por lo práctico; se cortó su larga trenza rubia y la ropa que llevó al viaje era holgada para estar lo más cómoda posible. Creía que era un poco estúpido ir en tacones o con vestidos cortos haciendo turismo. Sus amigas pensaron igual, pero aún así estaban más guapas que ella o por lo menos no las confundían con un chico, como le había estado pasando desde que salieron de Polonia. El corte de pelo tenía mucho que ver en ese tema.

Aún así a Felicja le estaba gustando que los hombres pasaran de ella cuando se acercaban a ligar en un bar. Era mejor si pensaban que era el hermano pequeño de una de sus amigas, a veces venían muy borrachos y resultaba complicado deshacerse de ellos. Hasta el momento esa actitud solo le había dado ventajas así que no se quejaba mucho mientras las otras dos espantaban a los moscones.

Después de comer cepelinai se aproximaron a los puestos de bisutería, pero algo llamó la atención de Felicja. En un pequeño puesto que simplemente era una mesita cubierta por un mantel, un chico joven vendía pequeños pájaros y brujas hechas a mano y parecía que estaba teniendo éxito, pues ya le quedaban pocas unidades. Se acercó para mirar mejor, encaprichándose de uno de los pajaritos, que parecían hechos de paja y madera.

El vendedor en cambio le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Era muy atento, con una sonrisa encantadora aunque su nariz era algo grande. Felicja nunca había sido buena conversando con desconocidos y esta vez no iba a ser menos, ya que tal y como le hablaba el otro podía saber perfectamente que le había confundido con un chico joven, como siempre desde que iniciaron el viaje. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que a lo mejor no hubiera estado tan mal llevar un vestido corto y tacones, a riesgo de parecer un travesti. Sus caderas no es que fueran prominentes y su pecho distaba mucho de ser grande.

Intentó aprovecharse de la situación diciéndole que no tenía dinero para conseguir una rebaja más grande aún de la que le estaba ofreciendo, pero no lo consiguió. El pajarito podía haber sido un souvenir perfecto para su hermana pequeña, pero era demasiado caro y Felicja, que acababa de terminar la carrera, no tenía una buena situación monetaria. Después del viaje tendría que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato si no quería depender de sus padres.

Por lo menos al final se llevó gratis una bolsa con un bonito dibujo de un gato. Se arrepentía de haber dado un nombre de chico en lugar del suyo real. Maldecía su timidez estúpida que le impedía ser como era realmente.

Cuando Eli le arrastró casi en volandas lejos del puesto, el arrepentimiento empezó a hacerse cada vez más grande.

**oOo**

– Te mola.

La que había hablado era Bel, con su sonrisa felina y ojos entrecerrados. Eli soltó una risa socarrona, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera. Estaban conduciendo un coche que habían alquilado para recorrer Lituania, y se dirigían al hotel dónde se iban a hospedar.

– ¿El chico ese de la nariz grande y la sonrisa bonita? – Eli decidió intervenir en la conversación la primera vez que veo a Fel tan interesada en un hombre. No ha parado de mirarle siempre que pasábamos por su lado.

Felicja quería morirse en ese momento.

–Tías, me parece mono y tal, vale. Pero o sea, no quiero cachondeos, ¿oki? Ya sabéis lo mal que lo paso con estas cosas.

Por el espejo retrovisor se podía ver una expresión suave en el rostro de Eli, aunque la de Bel era el reflejo de la misma maldad.

–Fel, hace eones que no tienes novio. Y mira, para echar un kiki ese chico no está mal. Si quieres llévate el teléfono, vas a buscarle y luego nos llamas y te recogemos – Bel suspiró, con ojos soñadores –. Este viaje es para celebrar que nos hemos librado de esa carrera espantosa y que somos libres para hacer lo que queramos. Y pocos chicos dirían que no a un momento de sexo con una chica tan linda como tu. Solo arréglate un poco y lo tienes en el bote.

–Es más joven que yo… – pero Eli interrumpió a Felicja parando el coche de golpe y dándose la vuelta para poder hablarle a la cara.

– Fel, solo tienes veintitrés años. ¿Y él cuantos? ¿Diecinueve o veinte? Los dos sois jóvenes así que da igual que tu seas un poco mayor. Además estamos de vacaciones. Bel, abre el maletero y tira sus cosas a la calle.

Felicja abrió los ojos como platos, sin creerse que su amiga estaba haciendo caso a Eli. Bel se había bajado del vehículo y como le habían ordenado, sacó la maleta rosa de Felicja y la dejó en el suelo.

–¿Estás tarada? O sea, ¿Qué haces?

Como Eli pensó que sucedería, Felicja salió corriendo del coche para evitarlo, y Bel aprovechó para entrar de nuevo y cerrar las puertas por dentro.

–Tías, él se cree que soy un chico – Intentó razonar pero Bel bajó la ventanilla un poco para que se la pudiera oír.

–Pues vuelve al mercadillo para decirle la verdad y que quieres pasar el día con él. Con lo que ocurra nos llamas ¿vale? Necesitas algo así, una aventura. ¡Es nuestro último verano en plena libertad, disfrútalo!

–¿Y si es un psicópata?

–Lo dudamos – Y Eli pisó el acelerador y dejaron a Felicja tirada en la calle, con la maleta en la mano y la cara desencajada por la incredulidad.

Al final decidió hacer como si se dirigiera al mercadillo, para esperar luego un poco y las llamaría por teléfono, diciéndoles que el chico del puesto no tenía ningún interés por ella. Total, no iba a ser difícil, con su pelo enmarañado y sus ropas masculinas no atraería ni a las moscas.

Empezó a caminar por la calle, con la mirada perdida.

–¿Feliks?

Además quizás terminara siendo un loco o algo peor. Tenía por amigas a una panda de inconscientes.

–¡Feliks!

El sonido de un claxon sacó a Felicja de sus pensamientos. Al darse la vuelta vio al chico del puesto en su coche destartalado, haciéndole señales para que se acercara.

_Ups. _

– Eres Feliks ¿verdad? ¿Me recuerdas?

Y tanto que le recordaba. Su pelo castaño parecía más brillante y sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que restaban importancia a su nariz. Ahora en lugar de grande, le parecía hasta sexy. Pero aún así no le conocía y podía ser peligroso. Mentirle un poco y seguir simulando ser un chico no iba a ser tan terrible. Solo sería un momento y luego llamaría a sus amigas para seguir su viaje hacia Letonia.

Quien le iba a decir en ese momento que pasaría dos meses dando clases a niños a cambio de comida, diseñando muñecas y enamorándose poco a poco de su improvisado compañero de piso heterosexual.

Pero esa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de él.

* * *

><p>A veces, las cosas son más simples de lo que parecen ;3<p>

Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos. Siempre digo que las opiniones me sirven de mucho y es cierto, así que quiero dar muchos achuchones virtuales tanto a los lectores nuevos como a mis viejas conocidas de la otra cuenta :D os quiero mucho como la trucha al trucho, que aunque ya no haga menciones en cada capítulo, que sepáis que os ailuveo.

Aunque en esta historia no haya sexo. Ejem.

Una vez terminado esto, me quedan dos fics por finalizar y uno por corregir. ¡Manos a la obra!


End file.
